Chasing Your Dreams
by LiaIsNotOnFire
Summary: A Danisnotonfire fanfiction! Not Phan. I decided to write this because all I see are PhanFictions, so I thought why not mix it up a bit? This story is about Chase, a 21 year old girl moving away from Florida to England, where she meets her favorite youtubers. But what happens afterwards? Well, that's soon to come. Rated M For language (Includes AmazingPhil to)
1. Chapter 1: The Move

**Chapter 1: The Move**

It was a cool Winter day in Florida, which was quite unusual, just today happened to be one of those days. I was excited, worried, scared. Today was the day I moved half way across the world. England. London, in fact .I knew the guy I totally fan girled over lived there, so I was excited. But, what are the odds I'm going to actually meet them? Probably 1 out of 100.

My flight left in a hour or so, but I was in no hurry, considering I only lived about 30 minutes away from Orlando Airport. I texted my bestfriend Alyssa, promising her I would text her after I got off of the plane.

I gathered all of my belongings, which wasn't much because I lived in such a small apartment. I hoped in to a taxi, and headed to the airport. I thought about all the people I would miss. My friends, my family, Alyssa. Mostly Alyssa. I remember we used to climb the gates all the time and had little picnics with apple juice and some pudding at a little pond in our neighborhood. Tears started streaming down my face, making all the make-up stream down from my cheeks. I was starting to look like crap. Even more then before with my sweatpants and t-shirt .I didn't really have time to get ready because of the early departure time.

Finally, at the airport. I struggled with my carry-on with all my small gaming devices and my favorite games. I had my DSI and all the games that went with it, my favorite ones being anything Mario and Luigi related. I put my hair up once I had settled on the plane, the attendants handed me a pillow, in which I immediately put behind my head. After that, I took out my laptop and placed it on the built in trays on the back of each seat. The Wi-Fi on the plane was $11 an hour, but I figured it was worth it for the two most phantastic people on youtube. Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. I eventually fell asleep slowly. I wish I could just wake up in England.

** xXAuthors Note!Xx**

**This is my first ever fanfiction! If I ever mess up, please feel free to tell me stuff I should include, take out, suggestions, anything! I already have about 10 chapters on paper, but I need to type them up! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise

Chapter 2

I awoke about 5 hours later. Man! I geuss I was really tired! It only took another two hours or so to get there. I hadn't realized how long I had watched Dan and Phil until now. I guess time passes by when you're watching youtubers.

Once I had gotten my luggage, I hoped into another taxi, and headed off to my new flat, as they called it here. I made sure to "study" English words so I wouldn't be so lost in a conversation. I also knew I would have to get used to the time change, considering it was 5 hours ahead to what I was used to. I arrived at my apartment, or, flat, which my room was spacious, and the building was extremely massive. I was on the 32nd floor. I heard voices and footsteps down the hall. These voices were familiar.. One deep, yet soothing, and the other, articulate. "Oh my god.." Was all I could think to say as I realized who it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Recognition

Chapter 3: Recognition

"…Oh my God…" Was all I could say. It was Dan and Phil's voices coming from down the hall. I was moving into their building! I peered behind the corner as they were walking out of their flats' door. This was such a coincidence. The two people I totally fangirled over… They were in my building. Well, I'm in theirs. Once I saw it, my heart kept skipping beats.

They had been coming down the hallway and I tried my hardest to keep it cool, but it was so hard not to squeal with joy. Once the came into view, I immediately looked to Dan, who seemed to be looking right back at me. "Oh," he smiled. "You must be the new neighbor," his voice was so clear, distinct, soothing. It was amazing. He held his hand, and I grabbed it and shook. "I'm D-"

"Dan Howell," I cut him off turning to Phil. "And Phil Lester," I smiled, but they both looked at each other weirdly, then they both looked back to me. "Youtube," was all I said. I knew they would eventually figure out I watch their videos (Which are my favorite, by FAR). They both nodded.

"Well," said Phil, "I'm happy you're not just some sort of weird stalker chick." We all slightly laughed. "And I didn't know you were American."

"Oh," I replied. "Yeah. Florida, in fact. Orlando, Florida. Near all the theme parks." Their faces lit up.

"I love Florida!" They both said in unison.

"Why the fuck would somebody leave Florida for a hell hole like this?" Questioned Dan.

"Well," I continued, "It's so hot in Florida, and not here, which I love. And I love travel." I paused, then slightly whispered, "And I love the accents," I lightly giggled. "Oh, and I'm Chase." I smiled before realizing how ugly I looked in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and runny make-up. "And I uh… Apologize for my appearance…"

Dan smiled as if he couldn't look away from me. I blushed, my face turning a rosy color. I hope he didn't notice, but, who was I kidding?

"You look fine," he smiled. "And it's nice to meet you, Chase." His dimples showed as he smiled, something that I totally admired about Dan. I noticed Dan tapping Phil and he nodded. He politely dismissed himself. "Anyway," Dan continued, "May I help you unpack?" I nodded and smiled.

"Sure. Thank you," I smiled as he grabbed a suitcase and a couple of bags.

"Which flat- I mean.. Apartment are you in?..." I could tell he wasn't sure if he was correct on the use of "apartment."

"I know what a flat is. I've been 'practicing' hoe to use your words." As we unpacked, Dan quizzed me on English words, and I got them all right.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," He smiled. I started to unpack my carry-on which contained all of my gaming devices. His eyes widened and he gasped. "OH MY GOD."

I chuckled. "What?" I questioned. I saw he was looking at my carry on. "Oh. I'm a bit of a gamer," I smile.

"You play Mario-Kart?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"Duh!" I chuckled. "It's only the single most best game ever!"

"Maybe we can play later?" He asked.

"Of course!"

Later on in the day, we decided to play, and I was totally beating his ass.

"Hah!" I exclaimed. "Victory is mine!" I stood on my knees, my arms outsretched.

"Damn youuuu!" He tackled me to the ground, him on top of me, and I blushed, smiling like an idiot and looking away.

You know the saying saved by the bell? I was saved by a knock.


	4. Chapter 4: Saved By A Knock

Chapter 4

The door opened. It was Phil. Dan was still on top of me, but we both let out a sigh of relief as we realized it was Phil, just awkwardly standing at my doorway. "Oh…. I uh… Just came to see how you guys were er…. Doing…" Phil didn't really know how exactly to react.

"I beat Dan at Mario-Kart," I said as Dan got off of me.

"Oh," Phil seemed to actually understand why. "Dan IS pretty competitive," He chuckled. "Me and Dan were going to go head into town later, and you seem pretty cool," I blushed as Dan nodded in agreement. "Would you like to-"

"Join us?" Dan cut Phil off. Me. Go to town. With them? Were they serious?

"Yeah, sure," I said calmly. But, inside, I was jumping off walls.

"Okay," smiled Dan as he stood and walked to the door. "What time will you be ready?"

"Hmm… Is 20 minutes okay?.." I knew exactly what to wear and I smirked.

"Of course, Chase," he smiled and returned it. I loved when he said my name.

"See you then," I smiled and shut the door behind them as they walked out.

I quickly dashed to my dresser, pulling out my favorite outfit. A black and purple dress with some old converse. Though my shoes were worn out and dirty, I loved them. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and some silver eye shadow to bring out my piercing blue eyes. I scrunched my hair and looked into the mirror. I looked good. Great, in fact. But I honestly was a bit worried they would think my strapless dress was to revealing, so I covered myself up with a jacket. It was early Winter, like, REALLY early Winter, so I assumed it wasn't going to be very cold. I stepped out of my front door then down the hall to Dan and Phil's flat. I knocked on their front door, which was immediately opened by Dan. He smiled. "Come on in." He opened the door for me and I smiled. And ,as usual, he wore a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, coupled with a hoodie. He looked down at my converse and chuckled.

"What?.." I questioned a bit sternly.

"Converse? With a dress?" I sadly sighed and looked down to them. "That's horrifically fantastic!" I looked up, my mood changing a bit.

"Really?" I paused a second. "I used to always get made fun of at dances and proms by almost all the boys…" I frowned. I loved my converse. Why get $500 shoes that you can barely walk in when you can get $20 comfortable amazing shoes in any color?

"Hmph," he grunted. "That's so stupid. I personally think that's amazing and original. You look amazing, Chase."

"Aww…" I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll stay classy and won't change for anyone." I decided to use a video reference and I winked. Dan smile and I saw Phil come out and we started to head in to town.


	5. Chapter 5: Robbed

Chapter 5: Robbed

"So, where shall we go?" Phil asked me. I looked at him a bit confused.

"Well, I don't know. You have to remember I moved here just yesterday. I haven't really been anywhere or know where anything is…"

"Oh, yeah." Phil turned to Dan.

"Starbucks," Dan quickly replied. I happily smiled and tugged on Dan's arm.

"I LOVE Starbucks!" I knew I must've sounded crazy and over-exited, but I truly loved Starbucks. "It's my favorite place ever!" Dan and Phil exchanged a few funny looks while chuckling.

After we had gone to Starbucks, Dan and Phil showed me around. We went to Starbucks, the main shopping center, and after a long day of walking, we went to a milkshake place called Shake away. There were so many flavors and condiments, and I thought it was a bit crazy.

"Why so many flavors?" I was actually a bit happy for the amount of flavors, because most of them I had no idea what they were or I couldn't eat them. But as a result to this, Dan gasped.

"You can never have enough flavors and condiments!" I ended up simply getting Oreo and M&M's.

We left Shake Away and walked the journey back home. Once we got back, Dan walked me back home whilst Phil went back to his flat.

Once we got to my flat, I opened the door to find the horror that lied behind it. Nothing. No furniture, no nothing. How could anyone get away with this? IT was a large building, so why was it mine that got robbed? Was it the biggest or something? I cupped my hands to my mouth and tears streamed down my face. Most of my possessions were things that could never be replaced, such as things passed sown to me by relatives. Dan put an arm around me and I dug my face into his chest, and the other arm wrapped around me as well. He didn't seem to care that I looked awful and that I was getting make up on his shirt, which I guess didn't matter because his shirt was black. He nudged me, nodding me to his place. I followed him as we slowly walked to his flat. Dan opened the door, and Phil was in the kitchen getting a snack of some sort.

"Oh, hey D-" He paused, looking to me as his head slightly tilted. "What the hell happened?!" Phil asked in concern.

"I don't know why or how, but Chase was robbed… Of everything."

"You're kidding right?" Phil chuckled. He didn't believe us. Which I understood because of the size of the building.

"Phil, stop it. I'm not kidding." I loved when he sounded stern, though I hated the reason.

"Oh…" Said Phil quietly. "Then please, Sta-"

"Stay." Finished Dan. "Please?" He smiled, though it quickly disappeared from the situation I guess.

"Thanks," I quietly said, wiping my eyes. "But what about clothes?" Dan nodded and left to go into his room. He quickly reappeared with some clothes and handed them to me.

"You're obviously way smaller than me, so uh… Be… cautious?..." He wasn't exactly sure how to warn me, but I chuckled and rolled my eyes, and Phil laughed.

"Bet you'd like that, Dan!" He smirked. Dan walked over to Phil and sternly and playfully slapped his arm as I walked into the bathroom to change. Once I changed, they were baggy. Like, really baggy. Luckily the pants had strings and I had an undershirt. I looked into the mirror and saw I looked worse than I thought. I placed my hands under some water and washed the runny make up off. I went into the living room and layed on the couch, finding a blanket to put on me. Dan walked in.

"Oh, you don't have to sleep on the couch. I'll sleep out here and you can sleep in my room," he kindly offered.

"No," I replied stubbornly. "Either I'm out here and you're in there, or we both are in your bed." I crossed my arms in a pouty way. I doubted he would want me and him to be together in there.

"Fine," he grunted. I started to settle on the couch as he walked out the door. He peered his head around the corner. "Well, are you coming?"


	6. Chapter 6: Dream

Chapter 6: Dream

I was a bit surprised at his response. "Huh?..." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he sighed, walking back to his room. I decided to follow; though I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted me to do. When I walked into his room, he was in his bed, which was quite large. I leaned against the door frame, my arms crossed.

"I was kidding, you know," I grunted.

"Oh, you were, were you? I wasn't." He replies stubbornly. He patted the empty space next to him. I sighed and walked over to him, laying down next to him. I still kept my distance in case he felt uncomfortable. I still wasn't used to the time change, so I fell asleep early, as I usually did in Florida, but Dan stayed up pretty late. I sunk into the covers. Though I was exhausted, I had a hard time falling asleep. All of the sudden I feel an arm around me, just cradling me. I let out a happy sigh as I scooted closer to Dan. My back was facing him, and I held his hand. Sooner or later I fell asleep wrapped in Dan's comforting arms.

I woke up earlier than a no shirtless Dan, and his arms were still around my small frame. I cautiously got out of bed without waking him. I walked to the kitchen quietly, going to the fridge and getting out the usual breakfast materials, eggs, bacon, butter and milk. I cooked the bacon in one pan. After the bacon was cooked, I melted butter into the same pan, and cooked scrambled eggs in them. This is what my mom called "dirty eggs."

Dan walked out of the room, still shirtless. I tried not to stare, but it was honestly extremely hard. I looked up to him, and as he neared me, I ruffle his chocolate brown hair. "Morning," I greeted smiling, and I got one in return.

"Mmmmm…" He hummed. "That smells great!" He smiled once more and lightly elbowed me. Just then, Phil walked out, smelling it to.

"Now I know why women are in the kitchen," he chuckled. I lightly hit him.

I got out 3 plates and piled food on two and left little for me. I handed them each a plate and they took it. Phil had gone to sit down to eat whulst Dan stared at me with a pouty face.

"What?" I chuckled. He looked to my plate and slid some of his food onto it. "Ugh, Dan," I complained. "This is yours."

"Not anymore," he sighed, sitting at the table to join Phil. I soon joined them sitting on the left side of Dan.

"Hey… I er… Don't want to elbow you…"

"What?" What was he talking about? Oh! He's left-handed. "Oh, you won't. I'm left handed to."

"Oh, haha. I knew that," he chuckled. As I started eating, I felt something grab my hand. I looked down, seeing my fingers interlocked with Dans.

Today was a great day. I just hope it's not a dream.


	7. Chapter 7: Justice

Chapter 7: Justice

"Chase, thank you for breakfast," Thanked Dan and Phil. Dan's cell phone rang shortly after, and he smiled at me as he started talking to the person on the other end.

"Okay. Thank you so much!" Dan smiled again, looking up at me once more. "Chase," he began, walking over to me. "I have great news!"

"Tell me!" I begged. There was quite a long pause, but Dan eventually walked up to me, and turning me so my back was facing him. He put his hands over my eyes. I grabbed his hands with mine and tried to pry them off and I giggled as I heard the door open and we walked out of the door. "Dan! Quit it! Just tell me!" We turned, and I heard another door open.

"Okay, fine. Are you ready?" I could tell he was excited by a certain tone in his voice.

"Dan, I've been ready since you said, 'good news!' Just tell me!" I giggled. He took his hands off of my face, and I opened my eyes. Everything was back. "W-What did you do?" He smirked as I cupped my hand over my mouth.

"Well," he started to explain, "While you were in the toilet I called the building security that got the robbery on tape. Then they called the police, who located the men and got everything back. I asked if they could put it all back while we were sleeping for you, and they said they would." He smiled and outstretched his arms. "C'mon. Give Dan a hug." I smiled and hugged him, burying my face deep into his chest.

"Dan… Thank you so much…" I lifted my face so our eyes met my arms around his neck and his still around my waist. He squinted, yet his eyes were still soft. He blushed, smiled, and looked away for a second, then looking back.

"What?" I giggled, trying to keep my face from going rosy from blushing.

"Nothing…" His face went even redder, and I gave him a disappointing look. "It's just… Your eyes… They're so beautiful…" I giggled and he leaned in. Was he going to… kiss me? Oh god. I've never kissed anyone (Which was sad, considering I am 21) before. What if I was bad? What if it wasn't perfect? It didn't matter as our faces got closer. I closed my eyes and leaned in. MY heart skipped beats as our lips collided. His lips were so soft, so comforting, so safe. I smiled. This was amazing. I actually started laughing a bit in the middle of our kiss. I felt like I was flying, like I was greater than anybody. We never broke this amazing moment except for air until we heard footsteps. I opened my eyes, but Dan didn't seem to notice. I looked to my left to find Phil. I quickly let go of Dan. He was a bit confused until I nodded to Phil.

"Thanks, Dan…" I said awkwardly.

"No problem," he quickly replied, holding up and arm and scratching the back of his neck.

"So… what happened?" Asked Phil. He had obviously seen us, but tried to forget it I guess.

"I got Chase's furniture back…" Stated Dan, still being his cute, awkward self.

"Oh… Good job…" We stood there in awkward silence until Phil spoke up. "Well… I'll be in my room if you need me…" And with that, he left us alone.

This day was pure justice.

**xXAuthors NoteXx**

**Okay, guise. I'm trying my best to post daily, BUT I'm not posting on weekends because I write these in a journal before I type them up to include or remove things from the story. On the weekends, I am writing them in my notebook, unless I have spare time. Thank you for reading.(:**

**~Lia**


	8. Chapter 8: Fan

Chapter 8: Fan

**xXAuthor's NoteXx**

**Okay, this chapter is so short, so to make it up to you, I will post Chapter 9 tonight as well! OR atleast try. I got home like two hours later than usual and had piles of homework and may have to go out and eat. Thanks for reading!(:**

**~Lia**

"Dan…" I sighed. I walked into my room, assuming Dan would follow (And of course, he did). I closed the door as he walked in and sat on my bed, and Dan followed once more. "Dan… I'm-"

"I like you, Chase," he interrupted. I sighed and I grabbed his hand with a sad face. "You don't like me… Do you?" I sighed again. "But that's okay if you don't," he quickly added.

"I like you to… But I've just been another fan-girl ever since you made your first video… I'm just not sure if I genuinely like you…"

"That's fine," he said smiling. "But, let's be honest, Chase. What girl wouldn't fall for this?" He pointed towards himself and I laughed.

"A crazy one," I laughed, lightly hitting him. "Just go get your Nintendo D.S and we'll play some Mario-Kart. Get it? Got it? Good," I smiled and pushed him out.

So, he's not mad at least. But why couldn't I figure this out? I fell back on my bed and groaned. Why couldn't I figure this out? Did I really like him?

Or am I just another fan?


	9. Chapter 9: Unstoppable

Chapter 9: Unstoppable

We played Mario Kart for hours upon hours, and I beat Dan almost every time. "You're cheating, you cheater!" He joked, and I threw a pillow at his face.

"And you're a sore loser. Your point?" he stuck his tongue out at me and I returned it. I tackled him and pinned him, holding his wrists.

"Let me go!" he laughed.

"Then admit it. A girl just beat your ass at Mario Kart." I smirked and he squirmed underneath me.

"Never!" He yelled playfully. I shoved a pillow in his face and ran off to his apartment to find myself bumping into Phil.

"Hey Phil!" I looked behind me and ran off quickly. "Sorry!" I got underneath Dan's messy bed; and just in time. Dan had walked him and I held back the many giggles that were about to escape my mouth.

"Chaaaaaaassssssseeeee… Come out; come out wherever you are…" He chuckled. I couldn't hold the giggles in anymore. I knew he couldn't fit under the bed, so I thought I might as well reveal my hiding place.

"I feel like a little kid again!" I laughed as I saw him get on all fours, looking at me under the bed.

"Well, how else can you have fun without being childish?" He asked.

"Plenty of ways." I reassured him. "I just don't know what…" I sighed.

"I think I know how." He chuckled and smirked. "But you have to come out from under there."

"No," I stubbornly said.

"Fine. I guess you don't want Starbucks." He stood and I poked my head out from under the bed. I was now interested.

"What size?..."

"Any size you want." He smirked.

"Fine." I held a hand out and he grasped it, helping me out from underneath the bed. "Just let me get ready." He nodded and I kissed his cheek. I walked out of his room and them went back to my place. I reapplied my makeup. I put on my Danisnotonfire t-shirt and some skinny jeans along with my converse.

Instead of knocking, I walked straight in. It felt like home here. No, it WAS home.

Dan and I together…

Unstoppable.


	10. Chapter 10: Nice To Meet You

Chapter 10: Nice to meet you

**xXAuthors NoteXx**

**Okay, so this is SUCH a short chapter. So I am posting 11 tonight as well! Like I said, I may or may not post tomorrow because I need to write more. . Anyway, feel free to review!  
~Lia**

Dan and I headed out the door. Before we walked out, Dan turned around and yelled to Phil where we were going. And with that, we were off.

Once we got there, I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted the largest Java Chip Frappuccino, and of course, Dan got a Caramel Macchiato. We found a comfortable table for two after our drinks had been delivered.

"So," said Dan as we got comfortable. "I never got your last name."

"Dawson," I replied. "Chase Dawson," I stuck out a hand, and he chuckled and grasped it and shook it.

"And I'm Dan. Dan Howell."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dan."

"Oh, but the pleasure's all mine, Ms. Dawson."


	11. Chapter 11: I Love You

Chapter 11: I love You

**xXAuthor's NoteXx**

**Don't worry about the short chapters, I WILL make it up to you in 12!**

**~Lia**

Once we had finished our drinks, we headed back to Dan's flat.

"Hey," I said, grabbing onto his wrist before he opened the door. "Maybe you can stay at my place for the night?" I realized how sexual that sounded, and I guess Dan did to, because he chuckled. He let go of the handle and nodded.

"Sure." And with that, we went to my room and he layed himself onto my bed.

"Want to watch a film?" I asked holding up Lion King. He smirked and nodded, so I resumed putting the movie into the DVD player. I nuzzled up against him about half way through the film, and he put his arm around me. I smiled. I loved this moment. All I could do was stare into his chocolate brown eyes, causing me to miss half the movie, but it didn't really matter because I've seen it literally about 100 times.

Once the movie ended, we were sitting in darkened silence, just looking at each other whilst a bit of moonlight came streaming through my window. He softly placed a hand on my cheek and leaned in. This time, I wasn't worried or scared. I allowed myself to lean in as well, and collision occurred. His lips were so smooth, gentle, and comforting. I now know I am in no way a fangirl. I genuinely love Dan. I have since the first kiss. But now, I know I love him. We had been kissing for a while, and only stopped for air. I found him on top of me, his fingers running through my hair. I loved how he didn't pressure me to do anything, especially since I knew I wasn't ready for that. He finally broke it.

"So, I guess you're not a fangirl anymore?" I chuckled.

"Of course I am. Once a Danosaur, always a Danosaur." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	12. Chapter 12: Alyssa

Chapter 12: Alyssa

I woke up the next morning and found a shirtless Dan beside me. I stretched and yawned then went to the kitchen. I didn't really have much to eat, but I had some cereal, so that'll have to do. I decided to look at my phone for the first time to find that I had about 40 messages, all from Alyssa. I face palmed myself.

"You idiot," I told myself. I forgot to call her after I got off the plane! _Idiot, idiot, idiot._ I picked up the phone and called her. She immediately answered.

"WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME!"

"Aly, I can explain. I-"

"I don't need explanations! All I asked is that you simply called me! I was so worried, Chase!"

"Alyssa, I met this guy." For some reason, her mood changed.

"OH MY GOD. Who?!"

"Well, we know him… Sort of."

"Don't give me fucking hints, tell me!"

"Danisnotonfire…" There was nothing but silence for a few brief moments.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"No," I chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing I came!"

"Wait… You're here, in London?"

"Yeah. I wanted to visit my bestfrined! In fact, just go to your door."

"Uhm… Okay?" I hung the phone up and went to the door. Once I opened it, Alyssa was standing at my doorway. We did little squeals and hugged.

"Oh my god I missed you!" She smiled.

"Me to!"

"So, where is the hotty?" She was referring to Dan, obviously. She didn't know he was here.

"Um… Well, just be quiet. He spent the night."

"Ooohhh! Did you lose your V-card?" She winked.

"Eww! No! We watched a film."

"Oh," she said, less excitedly.

Suddenly Dan walked in, still shirtless, and he looked at Alyssa, who was wearing her favorite My Chemical Romance t-shirt, skinny jeans, and high heels that looked like sneakers. On one half of her head, her brunette hair was behind her ear, and on the other, it was loose.

"Hello," Said Alyssa, waving.

"Hello. I'm Dan," He kindly introduced himself, holding out his hand out and Alyssa kindly shook it.

"Hello, Dan. I'm Alyssa." She sounded so… formal. She's not usually like that.

"Dan, as you probably know, this is my best friend, Alyssa."

"So," Alyssa continued. "Quick question, nothing important. Heh heh…" She paused and looked to Dan. "Have any idea where Phil might be?"

"Phil!" Dan face-palmed. "I forgot to tell him I was staying here! Ugh, you idiot!" He told himself. "Alyssa, if you want to meet Phil, follow me."

xXAlyssa's POVXx

I smiled.

"O-Okay." I followed Dan as we walked through the large buildings hallway. I was so happy I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Chase came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Act cool, he's just another guy," she smiled. She knew how much I loved Phil. I walked in to Dan's flat to find Phil on the sofa.

"Dan! You scared the hell out of me! Where were you!?" He yelled. I stepped back a bit. Phil saw this and went red with embarrassment as he saw me step back. "Oh… Hello," He waved at me.

"Hey," I awkwardly wave back.

"I'm Phil Le-"

"Lester. I know," she chuckled. "I watch your videos." I smiled and lightly blushed. I'm usually not the kind of person to be all mushy-gushy, but I couldn't help it with Phil! He's so innocent and adorable! I crossed over to him and shook his hand.

A new friend, a new beginning.


	13. Chapter 13: New Friends, New Beginnings

Chapter 13: New Friends, New Beginnings

**xXAuthors NoteXx**

**Okay, you asked me to write another chapter today so I am! Just so you know, this is a weekend. I don't HAVE to do this for you, so feel special… Feel Very Special. And Alyssa is a real person; my neighbor and bestfriend.! **

**Her youtube:** ** user/ryanrossfanchik**

**~Lia**

xXAlyssa's POVXx

Dan had explained the situation between him and Chase and then told him about me. After then, Phil calmed down and Dan politely dismissed himself and went back to Chase's apartment. I wanted to follow, but Chase pressured me into staying with him. That bitch. Eh, I still loved her.

"So," Phil tried to start a conversation. "What do you like to do?" I smirked.

"Plenty of things. But knowing you, you wouldn't be up to do it all night." He stood there, looking confused and freaked out.

"Excuse me?" He questioned. I reached in to the bag that rested on my side to pull out my laptop.

"The interwebs. What did you think?" I chuckled and lightly elbowed him. "But I like just hanging out and doing random crap whether it makes sense or not." I smiled.

"Well, sounds like were going to get along perfectly."


	14. Chapter 14: Love & Pain

Chapter 14: Love & Pain

**Hello my lovelies. So, I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I'm such a procrastinator and told you I wasn't going to post on weekends, but I did Saturday. So, enjoy. :3 (Read the whole thing for a chance to be included in this and be with Jack or Finn, Charlie, Peej, Chris, etc. [you get the vibe.]) Thanks for reading! ****AND WARNING: This chapter will contain brutal beating and sexual assault.**

xXPhil's PovXx

Alyssa and I, or should I call her Aly? Well, anyway, we were watching a Ted, though Alyssa wanted to watch a horror movie called "The Grudge," in which I immediately said no.

But, back to the present.

HOLY CRAP?! What do I do?! Put my arm around her? Keep my distance! Talk? HOLY FLIPPING HELL. She scooted closer to me. OH EM GEE. I moved closer to her and she rested her head on my shoulder and I smirked and whispered as softly as I could, "Score!" She looked up at me and giggled. CRAP. Did she hear me? Jesus. Crap. I blushed and continued watching the movie, until suddenly I felt a hand touch my cheek, and turned around to see the owner. Alyssa. Beautiful, amazing Alyssa. She leaned in. I guess I should uh… do that too. I leaned in, and BAM. Collision. I smiled mid-way kiss, causing her to chuckle slightly and finally break it. We held hands throughout the rest of the movie, with her head on my shoulder.

xXChase's POVXx

At my flat, we didn't have much food because Dan had eaten most of my food.

"Listen, I'm going to be at the store across the street ot get some food."

"Chase, you don't have to go alone. Let me join you."

"No, it's fine, Dan. I'll e back in about ten minutes."

"Okay, fine. But call me if you need anything and I'll be there."

"Okay," I smiled. "Will do." I grabbed my phone, and with that, I was gone.

I stepped out of my door, and went down the lift, and then out the building. I crossed the very, very busy street to get do the store.

Once I had arrived, I heard strange noises coming from a dark, terrifying alleyway full of dumpsters and garbage. I found a man, drunken by the look of if, inside one of the dumpsters looking for whatever leftover food he could find. He looked up to me.

"Hello, beautiful miss." He croaked, stepping out of the dumpster and approaching me. "You shouldn't be here…" I could tell he was holding something behind his back. He wasn't very good at hiding things.

"Oh…." I said worriedly. "Then I best get going…" I pulled my phone out to call Dan. It rang, and I heard him say a hello from the other line. As I walked off, the man grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him and I dropped my phone. He pulled a knife out from behind his back, and stabbed me in the thigh.

"Dan!" I screamed, knowing he was on the other line. "Help me, Dan!" He slapped me in the face and cut my cheek with the small, yet deadly blade. I started to taste blood. He held the blade to my throat.

"One more outburst, you're dead." I cried. That was when he really got me. I fell to the ground because of my thigh. I felt like helpless little baby, just squirming on the ground for my knight in shining armor to come and rescue me from this dark abyss that I couldn't escape. He easily ripped off my shirt, exposing the raw, sensitive flesh underneath. "Nice…" He smirked and I cried helplessly.

"Help! Please! Help me!" He kicked me as hard as he could in the side, and then punched me in the face.

"I said you would die! And I shall keep my promise!" He raised he blade and aimed for my throat. I crossed my arms over my face, now crying hysterically, and closed my eye (One of them was severely swollen). That was when I heard a gunshot, but I wasn't the one who had gotten shot. I opened my eyes, and the man was on the ground, dead, with a pool of dark red blood surrounding him.

"Chase! Oh my god!" I heard Dan. I was still completely topless, but I turned around, not caring who saw at the moment, to find Phil, Alyssa, and Dan, their eyes wide in shock at my appearance. My leg was bleeding like mad along with my nose, and reached for Dan who had picked me up.

"Phil, your coat," Dan held out a hand and Phil immediately handed it to Dan. Dan covered my exposed flesh and they took me to A&E (ER).

**Okay, so about the little contest thingy; Whoever writes the best little skit (With an OC and any British/English youtube**r), **will win a spot in my story with your favorite youtuber! MUST be British/English! Just PM me or Review! Thank you and get writing. ;)**

**~Lia**


	15. Chapter 15: Breakdown

Chapter 15: Breakdown

We headed immediately for A&E. It surprisingly wasn't very far away from where we were, and there was no way we'd get through traffic in time to get to the hospital. I was still in Dan's arms, crying, and half naked, wearing only underwear because of that awful, awful man. I hate him. I feel disgusting.

We had finally reached the hospital and Dan, Alyssa, and Phil all were crying.

"Chase, stay strong. You'll be alright. I promise…" And that was all I remember as I was lifted on a gurney and take me to an operating room.

I awoke several hours later with a sharp pain in my thigh, face, side, and chest. Alyssa was to my left, Dan to my right, and Phil at the foot of the hospital bed. The only one awake was Dan, who I realized was crying and holding my hand. I squeezed it when I moved because of the pain. He looked over to me with a happy and sad expression.

"Hey, C-Chase. How are you feeling?" he asked, sniffling and wiping his eyes, which were red and puffy.

"My side and thigh hurt really bad… What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well," he paused. "You had to get stitches in your thigh, and several ribs are broken…"

"What?" I lifted my top up to reveal my thigh and side. My leg was just stitched up and bloody, but my side, however, was twice its normal size and was black, blue, and purple. It hurt much more than my leg. I felt so disgusting. Why? Because I was completely topless in one of the busiest places in London. Helpless, and bleeding. Dan couldn't help but cry, waking Alyssa and Phil.

"If I had gone with you… If I hadn't let you go alone… This wouldn't have happened!" He cried. Phil and Alyssa had seen this. Neither of them have ever seen Dan cry, or me in such pain, so they couldn't help but tear up either.

"Dan!" I yelled, crying a bit myself. "It's not your fault! Get that through your head!"

"Yes, it is!" He responded. "I let you go! I said I would stay! I thought you would be fine!" He stood, more outraged at himself than ever. "It's MY fault Chase! I'M NOT even the one who shot that awful man! I did NOTHING to help you! It's my fault!"

"Maybe you didn't shoot him, but you're the only one who knew, until you told someone and got THEM to shoot him! You DID help!" He opened his mouth to say something, but instead, he stormed out of the room.

There was a long, unbroken silence.

"So," I spoke up, "Who shot him?"

"Me," Alyssa said. "You should know me, I always bring a gun. And I especially will in London."

"Smart girl," said Phil. Alyssa nodded.

"Thanks. But anyway, how're you feeling?"

"Sore." I lifted up my shirt to show Alyssa, but Phil turned away, and Alyssa patted his shoulder.

"Looks worse than your hand when we did the salt and ice challenge," she chuckled. "And I thought nothing could beat that."

I was fine, but Dan had a full on breakdown.


	16. Chapter 16: I want You And Only You

Chapter 16: I Want You And Only You

After three days or so, I was finally released out of the hospital. I was so happy, and so was everybody else… except Dan. He was happy I was out of the hospital and well, but was still on the thing that it was HIS fault, which it obviously wasn't. He needed to get that through his skull. I had heard him talking in his room from the living room, just, talking. Not necessarily to himself, but a million or so people to come. He soon came out with a camera, waving it in my face.

"So, Danosaurs. This is Chase."

"Dan, what're you doi-"

"Yes, I know, she's beautiful." I blushed hearing those words, but I quickly put my hands over my crimson cheeks to hide them. He chuckled, seeing my blush, though it just came back again.

"Dan! Stop it!" I said, slightly giggling.

"Stop what?" He smirked. He knew I wouldn't just admit to blushing, nor ask him to stop filming.

"Stop…. Making me laugh! It hurts!" I lied, but I knew there was no way he would risk me feeling hurt.

"Oh, sorry." He paused. "Anyway," he continued, "Chase has a huge gap in her leg, and a few broken ribs." He turned the camera to himself. "This is just a little video to say I know there are people out here who are seriously hurting right now, and I just want to say you're not the only one. Thank you, and be careful what you do or say." He sighed, and did that cute little half smile. "I'm always here for you. Bye Danosaurs." He waved at the camera then faced it to me.

"Bye," I said, waving. Dan turned off his camera. And watched the short little film over again, chuckling.

"What?" I giggled.

"Nice blush," he teased. Bad timing, Dan. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Stop it!" I giggled. After a few minutes of giggling, he smirked. "Don't get any ideas for whatever you're thinking." I warned playfully. He smirked. I got a bit nervous as he pulled out his camera and hit the record button.

"What're you doing?..."

"I want to be able to see you do this over and over again. It's adorable!"

"What is?..."

"You're so beautiful." Crap. Is this seriously what he wanted? My cheeks turned crimson and hot. And Dan had gotten it on camera. I covered my cheeks to save myself from any further embarrassment.

"Dan! You seriously did that just to see me blush?!"

"Of course I did," he chuckled, turning his camera off. "It's adorable and I think that it's so cool that a guy like me can make a girl like you feel so special and unique that she blushes. That's amazing."

"It's not, really. Anybody would die to meet you or for you to like them."

"Maybe so. But I only want _you._"


	17. Chapter 17: End It

Chapter 17: End It

"_I only want you_." That was the best combination of words. But why did he want just me? There are so many other girls that probably have a better personality, prettier than me, a better body, smile, skinnier, healthier, and happier. I mean, the list goes on and on. Why me? My name is Chase. I'm 21. I've had past abusive boyfriends and family. I'm nothing special. I have blue eyes, brown hair. I'm bigger than most. I've always been bullied.

So, the question still rings in my head. _Why me? _ I sat up from the couch and looked around. I twisted my body to look behind me, but I winced at the pain in my side, and flopped back down. Dan had come out of his room to check on me I guess, and saw me holding my side because of pain. He came up to me and picked me up bridal style, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me, though he looked like he was struggling a bit to carry me. I was so fat. Maybe that's why that man attempted to rape me. He thought I was a coward and couldn't fight back. Well, he was right. I can't fight back. I can't run. I can't change what happened. I felt so dirty inside. But I know something I can do.

_End It._


	18. Chapter 18: Never Quit

Never Quit

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile! Got caught up in school work! But, I think it's time for this story to come to an end! So here it is! The final chapter Of Chasing Your Dreams. Thank you all for the support! And just so you know, this is forty years in the future. I know. DAYUM.**

xXDans POV 40 years lateXx

I woke up, my bones aching, the space to my right empty. I missed Chase. I miss her so much. She died last year. Exactly last year. She had sadly died of cancer. Alyssa and Phil had gotten married, and now has two kids. A twin boy and girl. I had kids of my own with Chase, and we are now proud grandparents.

I got dressed in to my suit and headed out the door. I stopped by a nice flower shop, were I got her favorite flowers; purple roses. I walked to the cemetery and found her gravestone. I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"Chase. Why did you have to die like this! I miss you so much! It's been awhile... but I love you. I miss you. We've been through so much together... I hope to die soon... I can't live without you. It's my time soon... And I have early signs of Alzheimer's disease... I don't want to forget anything that we had together..." I sighed and held on to gravestone. I was there for hours. I fell asleep... Thing is, I don't remember waking up. But one thing Chase always told me, was to _Never Quit Chasing Your Dreams._


	19. Note: Thank You!

Thank you guys so much for the support! I've started writing on quotev... About Niall Horan! I promise you I will EVENTUALLY write one about Dan or Phil but I would appreciate it soooo much if you read my story on quotev!


End file.
